Death Is Never Enough
by Lady Red Lips
Summary: One pilot is missing and the others are being stalked. Boundaries are created to hold them back from attacking. These boundaries, if broken, can cause the uttmost terror for our pilots. Rated for strong language and horrific images.


**Death Is Never Enough**

_By:_

_Wolf of Nightmares_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, as much as I would kill gruesomely for it…I do own the plot so enjoy._

_WARNING!_

_This story contains graphic images of gore and torture. The violence of the deaths and tortures may sicken some readers. If you have a weak stomach, I beg you to leave now. If you're still here, you can't say that you haven't been warned. There is no yaoi in here, so get over it now._

_On with the story…_

Chapter I

Boundaries

There was no wind tonight on this moonless abyss of shimmering glass stars. Despite that factor, the leaves in nearby trees rustled lightly and whispered. The only sounds to be heard from here would be the zooming of cars in the nearby city. But here, here was as close to peace and possibly serenity as anyone could get without going past boundaries. Of course, then you ask yourself…what boundaries? You ponder to yourself, 'I have no boundaries.' that may be so and may not. But some people have more boundaries than others. But how would you feel if you had strict boundaries? - Boundaries that if you don't abide by then you endanger yourself? You'd pay more attention to things, wouldn't you?

Boundaries aren't determined by a magnetic collar, or an electric chip under your skin or on your clothes. Let's assume that a great amount of leverage was used to keep you in your place. Of course it would drive you mad if some psychotic bastard was holding someone close to you hostage. And since you would be constantly watched, if you tell anyone then something terrible would happen. This is why you're not sure if anyone else knows how heavy this burden feels.

Let's do a small review; boundaries can determine life and death if followed strictly. So, wouldn't you follow them strictly? Let's start off the tale of five young men who have been friends for a few years. Each of these men has boundaries and rules that must be followed carefully or something terrible will happen. But neither of them knows of each others boundaries. Remember, they can't tell anyone so each of them thinks that they are the only one who carries this burden. Imagine how rough it must be to keep a secret from your best friends that you've fought with and trust.

We're not telling you what each of their boundaries is because that would give the story away and we can't have that. No we can't, and you want to hear of the terrors we put them through, don't you? We especially want to tell you of our favorites. Maybe you'll think twice about challenging us, now won't you? – stupid weakling. Shall we get on with the tale then?

_Sorrow is what makes the world go round; happiness is just a speed bump._

The studio apartment was covered with stacks and stacks of books. There was a small television on top of the dresser and a vanity mirror sat next to it leaning against the wall. There was a futon couch-bed opposite the television with a black quilt pulled over the entire mattress. The corner of a pillow stuck out from under the quilt and a small tuft of hair lay strung out over the mattress and the pillow. The object under the quilt shifted and a hand fell out from under the blanket.

Duo crept through the room, winding between the stacks and stack of books towards the window. His hair hung loosely over his bare back and shoulders and his cobalt eyes twinkled as he reached the window. He quickly pulled back the curtains and stuck his hands in the pockets of his blue jeans as the object under the quilt moaned. The body rolled over and pulled the quilt further over their head to block out the bright sunshine. Duo climbed onto the futon and stood over the curled up body. His hands were now on his hips and he grinned. He bent over and grabbed the edges of the quilt as the hand that was sticking out grabbed the quilt also. He pulled the quilt off quickly and laughed.

Lying on the futon in a button up fleece shirt and a pair of board short was a girl about eighteen. Her blonde/brown hair was splayed all over the pillow and mattress. She rolled onto her back and opened her sleepy light blue eyes. Duo held out his hand and she grabbed it and quickly pulled him down. He fell next to her and she rolled to her side and looked at him.

"Mornin' beautiful," Duo said and kissed her forehead.

"Why did you do that?" She mumbled.

"Because its noon and you have to get ready to go to a book signing in a half hour," Duo said as she ran her fingers through his hair. "So get up and get dressed, you have a long day to fulfill!" He smiled and tossed some clothes at her and walked into the kitchen. She sighed and shuffled into the bathroom as Duo quickly made her a sandwich and a cup of milk. She emerged from the bathroom in a loose T-shirt with a wolf howling at a full moon and a pair of Jnco jeans. Her chain wallet clinked lightly at her side as she walked over to Duo, her hair swaying lightly.

"Looking good baby," Duo said and wrapped his arms around her waist. They kissed and he handed her the sandwich and cup of milk. She took it and sat down at the table, also covered with books. "Are you going to braid your hair today? After all, it is one of your significant trademarks." He sat down next to her and moved a small stack of books.

"Might as well, how bout you? Normally you have your hair braided before you leave your room."

"Well, technically it's your room since this is you're apartment." Duo said.

"My room is stacked with books; that's why I sleep in the living room."

"We need a house," Duo said and took a drink of his coffee.

"I know…But what am I supposed to do about it? My publisher practically demands I stay in city limits so that 'it's easier to keep in contact with me'." She said and took another bite of her sandwich.

"Bri, that asshole is a perv and just wants to fuck you, you know that." Duo said.

"I know, but he's a good guy," Bri sighed.

"Like hell! You could be getting more money with another publisher but he keeps most of the profits!"

"But I can't switch publishers…"

"And why not?"

"I just can't Duo, can we please drop the subject?" Bri said and drank the rest of her milk. Duo sighed and looked at his watch.

"Come on, get you shoes, your cell and you pen. We gotta get going so we can beat the crowd."

"Knowing some of my fans from previous book signing, some of them slept out in front of the bookstore," Bri laughed as she slipped on her NSS shoes and grabbed her cell and trench coat. They climbed into Duo's truck and they were off. He grabbed her hand and ran his thumb along her soft fingers and stopped at the engagement ring. She smiled softly and grabbed his in hers.

They soon came into sight of a huge bookstore crowded with people and cars trying to park everywhere they could. Duo parked in a nearby library and they quickly ran to the back of the store to not get noticed. They got in through the back and she was seated at a mahogany table and the bookstore owner announced the arrival of the author Wolf. People scrambled to the table and the staff ushered people to stand in a straight line. Eventually they did and the book signing began. Duo stood at her side, braiding his hair and smiling lightly at his fiancée.

"Wow Duo, normally we can't get you to go anywhere unless you braided you hair," came a familiar voice. Duo turned and grinned at the sight of Quatre, Trowa, and Heero. He bent down and whispered to Bri and she looked over. She smiled and waved at them and returned to signing books. Duo walked over to his former war buddies and they sat down on the chairs nearby.

"She's really a famous author now, isn't she?" Quatre said smiling.

"Yeah, she's doing well at it. But she owns more books than she's written," Duo laughed.

"Is that so?" Trowa asked plucking a book from the shelf.

"Yeah, she has piles and piles of books everywhere. The only places without books would be the bathroom and her futon. And even then I spot books laid strewn all over her bed, with her sleeping under them."

"How many books does she own?" Heero asked.

"She has a log book somewhere under her futon naming every book, when she started and finished each one, and the genre of them."

"She does? That makes no sense." Quatre said.

"Well, she could open her own library with as many books as she owns in that apartment. We want to buy a house so that way she can have the books on shelves and what not, but…"

"But what?" Trowa inquired.

"She says she has to stay there. Her publisher demands it and she got really nervous when we were on the topic of her publisher." Duo sighed.

"When are you two getting married?" Heero asked.

"Well, we hope sometime later this year. We've been planning it for a while now; the guest list, caterers, wedding shops, tuxedo shops, church numbers and services; all that. She's going to ask her agent about confronting her publisher to up her pay so we can pay for this. I already asked for my raise and my boss gave it to me, but I don't think it will be that easy for her. She has a strange fear of her publisher," Duo said and leaned back in his chair.

"Well, hopefully she gets it. She deserves it after the way she can write book after book at a rapid pace and have each one become bestsellers!" Quatre said with a bright smile.

"I've read a few books of hers and each one of them are wonderfully written," Heero said with his arms crossed lightly.

"So, Heero…how are you and Relena and the kid doing?" Duo asked with a laugh.

Heero sighed and fell back in his chair and sighed. "Relena's pregnant again and she's utterly hormonal, so don't even bother asking how easy my life's been. Damon's doing well; he's always running around the house and outside. He runs into walls a lot and you can't help but laugh because he just jumps back up and runs around again." Heero smiled lightly at the though of his three year old son.

"How 'bout you Trowa? How are you and Middi doing?" Duo turned to Trowa. Trowa opened his mouth to speak but he averted his attention over where Bri was. A tall man in a navy blue suit stood looming over Bri yelling at her.

"I told you no more book signings!" He shouted.

"But they offered and they're paying me well for it! I need to money Ed!" Bri shouted back, while signing another book.

"Why? What's wrong the pay you get from me?"

"You don't pay me shit! Out of all the books I have written, I receive ten percent! I could sue your ass for that shit Ed!" Bri yelled now standing up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, _Wolf_," Ed growled and shot a look towards Duo, gazing at him in shock and anger. He bent over the table and whispered something in Bri's ear and her normally pale complexion seemed to have gone even paler. Her light blue eyes widened and she opened her mouth but nothing came. Duo jumped up and rushed over to her side. He wrapped an arm around her waist and grinned at Ed.

"What's wrong with book signings? I mean, if the fans get what they want then more will buy the books. Which means more profits off her books," Duo said cheerily.

Ed looked at him and gave Duo a look of disgust. "And who are you?" At that moment, Bri turned to Duo with a look of pleading as to not say the truth. Duo glanced over and was shocked at her look. But he smiled softly and turned back to Ed.

"I'm her best friend, didn't you know?" Duo said.

"Why is your arm around her waist?"

"Because you scared her and treat her like shit and I was just helping her stay back from beating your ass," Duo laughed. Ed grimaced and then looked at her finger with the engagement ring on it.

"What's this?" Ed asked. Bri looked down at her hand and cursed under her breath. "Well, what is it?"

"It's my…" Bri began.

"It's her birthday present; I got it for her because she was pissed off that day." Duo finished for her.

"Why is it on _that _finger?" Ed growled.

"Well, it's her ring; she can wear it on any finger that she wants." Duo smiled. He whispered to Bri to sit back down and finish signing books.

"That may be true," Ed said and looked back at Bri. "Don't forget you boundaries, bitch." He hissed and walked off. Duo's eyes widened slightly when he heard that. Boundaries? Does that mean he's not the only one with strict rules? He looked back at Bri and then stiffly walked back to where Heero, Quatre, and Trowa sat.

"Anyone know where Wufei is?" Duo said to take his mind off things.

"No, we all lost contact with him after the war. Sally said that one day he just never showed up to the Preventor's office. She tried calling his apartment but he wasn't there."

"Oh how fun…." Duo sighed.

A few hours passed and finally the fans disappeared and Bri was exhausted from signing several books. They walked out to Duo's truck and were off back to the apartment complex.

"So…"

"Duo, don't even start…" Bri mumbled.

"Start? What's there to start? I mean your publisher seems to have committed the crime here of starting anything."

"Duo," she sighed.

"Seriously, what was he talking about? I mean, was he just being an ass or was there a reason he was yelling at you?"

"Duo, I-I can't tell you," she whispered while wiping her eyes inconspicuously.

"Oh, and why not?" Duo inquired and suddenly the ride home was silent. Bri looked out the windshield and saw someone walk in front of the car.

"Duo! Stop the truck!" She yelled. Duo looked at the person and slammed on the brake.

"Fuck!" He screamed and sharply turned the wheel. "What the hell's your problem?" He yelled out the window. A prostitute walked up to the window and smiled through heavily applied cherry lipstick.

"Nice to see you again, Duo," she said with a tempting tone. "It's been a few weeks since we talked, hasn't it?"

"Go away," he whispered.

"Why?"

"Because-just do it…" Duo mumbled, averting his eyes.

"Oh come on Duo," she leaned over the car door so that now her voluptuous breasts stuck over to him. "We need to talk sometime."

"Not now…"

She then got a pissed look on her face but smirked devilishly. "We don't want to go beyond our boundaries, do we Duo?" She said lusciously. She stepped away from the car just as some honked their horn loudly at Duo. As a sudden impulse, he stuck his hand out the window and flipped them off and then started to drive again. Bri looked at Duo with confusion and slight anger in her blue eyes.

"I have my reasons, as do you." Duo said calmly.

"Yeah, but my reason isn't a whore. Duo, have you been seeing whores? During _our_ engagement?" Bri quickly attacked.

"Your reason is an ass, my reason gives ass. Can we please drop this? I can't reveal anything to you, just as you can't me." Duo said and pulled into the apartment complex. They climbed out and Bri quickly forgave Duo, knowing that of all the people he wouldn't lie to, she was the first. He put an arm around her shoulders and kissed her scalp and they walked up to her apartment. Once the door was open, pages to books were torn about the place, books lay strewn in every bent condition, her futon was torn and the metal framing was bashed, the television was smashed, the small stereo was thrown through the window. The kitchen was completely torn up; the bathroom had torn curtains and a smashed mirror. Inside Duo's room was where the worst damage was exhibited. Huge letters written in black paint sat dripping and drizzling down the wall above Duo's bed, which was cut in half.

"DON'T FORGET WHAT'S AT STAKE IF YOU TELL"

**A/N: Yeah, sorry it's kind of short. Hopefully you thought it was decent enough to review. Key word in that sentence, 'hopefully'.**


End file.
